


Hairbrush

by bangotagun



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangotagun/pseuds/bangotagun
Summary: Hisoka is unfamiliar with soft touches.
Relationships: Hisoka & Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 5
Kudos: 172





	Hairbrush

**Author's Note:**

> hello,  
> this is just a small drabble because I could not get over the ideia of Illumi brushing Hisoka's hair, so here we are.  
> also english is not my first languange and i have no beta, so there may be some mistakes.  
> enjoy!

Hisoka wasn't familiar with soft touches. All about him since a young age was about aggression and demonstrations of power, not was really soft.

When that weird — at least that was how people talked about, Hisoka found it very usual for his standards — trade between him and Illumi started to shape more as a relationship, he didn't expect anything to be soft. He and the oldest Zoldyck son were very much alike in this point, Illumi was about harsh words and blank face, even though he was a lot more empathetic than Hisoka himself.

So, it was a surprise when, after he got out of the shower, still naked, slowly drying his hair on a very expensive white towel, on a particular Monday night where they both didn't have any job to do, Illumi asked to brush his hair.

"You want to brush my hair?" Hisoka couldn't help but doubt his ears.

"Yes." Illumi tone was as monotone as ever, like he didn't ask something completely out of character.

Hisoka took fill seconds for consideration. It was out of the blue, but Illumi always took care of his hair, even more than Hisoka did himself and he is a very vain man. It was a very unexpected inquire, he doesn't remember anybody ever brushing his hair.

"Alright, darling, you can do it." Hisoka sat on the bed when he found his hair to be dried enough, putting the towel on his lap. "If it is a trap I'll be really mad, Illu."

"It's not a trap."

Illumi got out the bad to Hisoka's collection of hair products, choosing the ones he usually wears on his hair when he is sleeping over and a hairbrush. Hisoka felt he kneeling behind him in the bed.

"Just a minute, I will braid my hair so it won't get in the way."

Hisoka turned a little just to see Illumi sitting on his feet, hair all to the right while his very skilled fingers braided the hair with precision. He finished quickly, ordering Hisoka to look forward while he put the product on his hands to apply to the other's hair.

"You know, that is very unusual for you," Morow said.

"Mhm."

Then Hisoka felt it, the tip of Illumi's fingers on his scalp, moving slowly and precisely, trying to apply the oils uniform. His whole body tensed unused to the feeling. It was very pleasing. Warm and very gentle. But that's not how people touch him. There is no wrath or lust in Illumi's movements, was just warm. Soft.

Hisoka sighed.

"I do not pretend to hurt you, can you relax?" Illumi told, hands now on Hisoka's shoulders, he felt the ghost of Illumi's lips on his neck. He left a chaste kiss there, which made Hisoka smirk.

He turned again, Illumi still sat on his feet, his braid losing up since he did not fasten it, the hairbrush was on his hand and his eyes looked as blank as ever, head slightly turned to the left. _Cute_ , Hisoka thought.

"Kiss me."

Illumi leaned, giving a peck, not letting Hisoka have the time to hold him in place. "I am not finished. Turn around."

He obeyed without hesitation this time, Illumi started to brush his hair, soft controlled strokes, his fingers brushing against Hisoka ears eventually as he held small portions of his hair to brush properly. Didn't take long though, Hisoka didn't have that much hair and it was not that long either, soon enough, Illumi stood up in front of Hisoka, styling his hair carefully with his hands.

Hisoka felt the urge to return Illumi's touches. He felt warm, almost domestic, maybe. Being taken care of was usually unacceptable for Hisoka. He was a grown man and even when he was a child he never needed anyone — more like he didn't have — but something about Illumi, who Hisoka knew that had a complete family but no love implied in it, made him feel grateful.

"You can go get dressed now," Illumi said after inspecting the work he had done.

"I already said, I don't want to." Hisoka held him by the waist, pushing Illumi towards him, who didn't even flinch, one hand steady on Hisoka's shoulder. "I asked for a kiss earlier, darling."

Illumi let out a defeated sigh, his knees bending on the bed, almost sitting on Hisoka's lap. He held his face with both hands. "Do not get too excited, I am not in the mood to fuck again."

"We can always change that." Hisoka had a smile on his lips as Illumi leaned into the kiss. Was a slow one, the kind that didn't happen very often because both of them were very aware of the status of his relationship, but recently, things like this started to get more frequent. Hisoka had his hands very firm still on Illumi's waist.

They parted, breath heavy. The braid on Illumi's hair was even looser, Hisoka took one hand out to finish undo what was left, hair falling straight like a dark curtain. He let his fingers tangle between the strands.

"You like my hair," Illumi stated plainly.

"Yes, I do very much, my dear."

Illumi leaned again, one hand on Hisoka's nape, lips finding his neck lazily letting kisses and little bites. Hisoka started to pull his hair until he heard a small sound from the other man. "I thought you weren't in the mood."

He didn't receive an answer to that, Illumi continued to work on his neck until he was satisfied then found his lips again in a more urgent kiss before standing up.

"Go get dressed." He ordered.

"I don't want to," Illumi just made his way to the other side of the bed, laying like he was before and opening his book. "You're such a tease, you know right?"

"Yes." He responded without taking his eyes out of the book.

Hisoka laughed, knowing very well he would not get anything from Illumi for now, so he did get dressed, the feeling of Illumi's hands on his hair very vivid still.

**Author's Note:**

> you can always talk to me on twitter @forwwx  
> thanks for reading.


End file.
